Trinkets
What is a Trinket? Trinkets are the ingredients used to craft heroes, customizables, and relics. Each trinket will be seen in-game as a material or object that relates to the craftable item. For example, a player would need a frame, paint, and cloth to craft the Mona Lisa. Once an item is crafted, the trinkets used disappear from the player’s inventory. Many craftable items can be made with the same trinkets, though some trinkets will be specific to certain craftable items. Types of Trinkets Color Trinkets There are also color trinkets, which are used to change the color scheme of certain items, such as cities, relics and hero’s clothes. Unique Trinkets Unique trinkets are trinkets that can only be used to craft one specific hero or relic. All Heroes and Relics require one unique trinket to be crafted. Rarity Trinkets come in different rarities. . Getting Trinkets Acquire through gameplay Trinkets can be acquired after attacking or defending, taking part in events, completing achievements, through trades and by training a Scholar combat unit. After attacking a city, the player’s Scholar will attempt to steal a relic with a starting success rate of 5%. If the Scholar fails, there is a 50% chance a trinket will be obtained instead. Trinkets used in creating relics are much harder to get, since relics are a source of Ethereum income. Purchasing Trinkets For heroes, relics, and customizables, if you own at least one of the trinkets to craft an item, you have the option of purchasing the rest of the trinkets to craft that item. The less trinkets you have for an item you want to craft, the more expensive the trinkets will be to purchase. The price decreases exponentially when you have more of the trinkets of an item. For example, one missing trinket may cost $20, while two missing trinkets may cost $100. Once purchased, the item immediately starts to be produced, so the purchased trinkets cannot be used to craft items other than the one you bought it for. Trinkets that are more rare will be more expensive. We have not yet determined the specifics of pricing for trinkets. . If a player purchases a trinket that is not in the pool of trinkets, a substitute trinket is created and used to craft. After the hero or relic is used, the substitute trinkets disappear and are not returned to the pool of trinkets. Pool of Trinkets we still do this? When the player gets a trinket, it is randomly drawn from a large pool of trinkets. There are a limited yet large number of trinkets that can be drawn. Trinkets vary in rarity. Rare trinkets for relics and heroes will be harder to get because there are a small number of them in the pool. This is to control the number of heroes and relics are circulating around in the world. When a player uses a hero ability or relic buff, the hero and relic disappear and the trinkets made to use them are returned to the trinket pool.